Til Death Do Us Part
Til Death Do Us Part is the premiere of Season 5 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis LORI LOUGHLIN AND SINGER CARLY RAE JEPSEN (“CALL ME MAYBE”) GUEST STAR IN THE SEASON PREMIERE — In the season five premiere, Naomi (AnnaLynne McCord) and Max (Josh Zuckerman) make some big plans that go horribly awry when they both get arrested and land in jail. Liam (Matt Lanter) is forced to put The Offshore up for sale in order to pay off Vanessa (Arielle Kebbel) and buy out her $200,000 interest in Liam’s movie contract. Navid (Michael Steger) approaches Liam about becoming his business partner. Teddy (Trevor Donovan) is overwhelmed by Silver’s (Jessica Stroup) request to father her baby. Adrianna (Jessica Lowndes), unaware Dixon (Tristan Wilds) has gotten into a life-threatening accident, has an unforgettable evening in Las Vegas with a handsome stranger, Taylor (Wes Brown), after she vows to get over Dixon and move on with her life. Annie (Shenae Grimes) asks Ade to return to Los Angeles to be with an unconscious Dixon, and the two girls decide to move into the beach house together. Plot The episode begins with Max trying to calm his mother down over the phone, as she is hysterical about the fact that Max decided to call off the wedding. “I think the only thing that is keeping us apart is failure to embrace our destiny” Max then tells Naomi. He then proposes to Naomi. They then confess to each other their love for each other and then elope. Vanessa tells Liam she is sorry for everything that she did, but Liam isn’t in any mood to forgive her. She then asks Liam to think about the movie contract as its big money. “You wanna have my baby; I am flattered and confused” Teddy tells Silver. She tells him she doesn’t want to have a baby with a stranger, and isn’t ready to commit to Navid or Liam either. She tells him, she isn’t expecting anything from him except “sperm and a card at Christmas”. Teddy tells her he isn’t ready to be a parent. He then says he understands how important it is to her, but also that he needs to think about it. “Take your time” Silver tells him. Austin and Adrianna arrive at Vegas, where Adrianna is slated to perform. Navid calls Adrianna and informs her about how Dixon is on his way back, and how she should give him a chance, as he still loves her. Adrianna tells Navid she is over Dixon and hangs up. A guy comes at the bar and begins flirting with Adrianna. She much to his surprise kisses him. Liam on the other hand is planning to sell the bar, so he can buy out Vanessa’s part of the movie contract. Navid asks Annie to call up Dixon and tell him what Adrianna said, as he doesn’t want to do it. A man at the county morgue picks up Dixon’s phone and tells Annie “you need to come here right away”. Naomi and Max are stranded in the middle of nowhere, while eloping in a limo. Adrianna on the other hand ends up sleeping with the guys she met at the bar. She tells the guy that, she went through a really bad breakup and “needed to get the guy” out of her head. The guy doesn’t seem to mind the fact that Adrianna used him, and continues flirting with her in bed. She then rushes out for her concert, without even telling the guy her name. At the morgue, Annie and the gang look at three bodies recovered from the car wreck, none of them is Dixon. The coroner then informs them that, the fourth person who was the driver, was thrown out of the car, and has been admitted to the hospital in critical condition. They all then rush to the hospital. At the hospital, they see Dixon in a really bad shape. He is barely in his senses and calls out for Adrianna. In Vegas, Austin sees Adrianna arrive for the concert and asks “where the heel have you been?” She says nothing and begins readying herself for the concert. Just then Austin receives a call from Annie. She asks to talk to Adrianna about Dixon. Austin tells her it’s not really a good time, but Adrianna takes the phone and makes it clear to Annie that she and Dixon are over. Annie in turn tells Adrianna about how Dixon is fighting for his life. Adrianna breaks down on hearing this, and Austin on coming to know about it, asks Adrianna to go to Dixon. Naomi and Max manage to hitch a ride. Silver is unable to get through to Naomi, try as she might. Alec Martin, Max’s friend comes searching for him, at Naomi’s house. He wants to make sure Max is fine. Max and Naomi find out that, the guy they hitched a ride with, is a robber. He robs a store on the way to Nevada and asks Naomi to drive them out of there as quickly as possible, as sheriff’s vehicle intercepts them and gives chase. At Naomi’s home, Teddy tells Liam and Navid how Silver wants to have a baby with him. Both of them are outraged to hear this. She tells them she isn’t able to make a decision about either of them, as she isn’t sure what to do. Teddy gets a call just then, informing him that Naomi and Max are in jail. Alec tells Silver he will deal with the Max and Naomi issue, so she and Teddy can concentrate on Dixon. Max is released from prison, but Naomi is hauled away to be taken in front of a judge, as the cops received an anonymous call informing them that Naomi is a “habitual offender”. At the hospital the doctor informs everyone that, Dixon’s condition is stable, but due to an injury to his neck and spinal cord, the use of his hands and legs will be affected. At the sheriff’s office, Alec tells Max the corporate jet is waiting for him outside. He brings up Naomi’s mention, but Alec reminds him how Naomi has broken his heart numerous times. “Don’t make the same mistake” he warns Max. “You are right” Max says after giving it a little thought. He then arrives into the courtroom where Naomi is trying to make her case with a judge. He then argues Naomi’s case in front of the judge. The judge then lets off Naomi with a $200 fine and also offers to get the two married, as she also performs marriages. Navid and Liam sit on the beach and share drink. The two, discuss their lives with each other. “I swear I will never let a girl come between me and a friend again” Liam tells Navid. Teddy comes in just then and says “think I have to make a baby for Silver”. Teddy feels Silver, “needs this”, and therefore he wants to do it for her. “Liam it’s going to be ok; Silver’s not the only girl in the world” Teddy says. Liam returns to his bar, and it accidentally catches fire, thanks to an electrical cord onto which he had stapled a flyer. He does nothing about it and simply stands watching. Teddy tells Silver he shall do what she is asking. Max and Naomi on the other hand, return. Everyone then pays Dixon a visit, at the hospital. Liam is standing in his bar which is nearly burnt down to the ground, and answering questions asked by an official from the fire department. He lies that, he was at the hospital all night. “You have any idea how it started” Liam asks the official. “It looks like a faulty electrical cord” the official tells him. “We’ll get you a full report for your insurance company” the official adds. Navid arrives at the bar, and tells Liam he would like to help him start the bar again and be a partner. Liam agrees. The guy Adrianna had met at Vegas, arrives at the bar looking for Adrianna. He introduces himself as Taylor Williams, and tells Navid he is a club promoter. Navid tells him about Dixon and how Adrianna is at the hospital. Navid suggests that, Taylor help him restart the bar, as he is a club/bar promoter. Taylor seems to like the idea. Vanessa arrives outside Liam’s bar and hears him talking to the insurance company. Starring :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Matt Lanter as Liam Court Special Guest Star :Lori Loughlin as Debbie Wilson :Carly Rae Jepsen as Herself Recurring cast :Trevor Donovan as Teddy Montgomery :Josh Zuckerman as Max Miller :Arielle Kebbel as Vanessa Shaw :Wes Brown as Taylor Williams :Trai Byers as Alec Martin Guest starring :Justin Deeley as Austin Tallridge Quotes :Max – Naomi Clark, you promised me a wedding :Naomi – Yes, I did :Max – Will you marry me? Trivia *Debbie Wilson was last seen in The Prom Before the Storm. *Last appearance of Austin Tallridge *First appearances of Taylor Williams and Alec Martin *Naomi and Max marry at the Nevada courthouse. *Liam and Navid find out that Silver asked Teddy to be the father; both of them reject Silver and decide to move on with their lives. *Teddy says yes to fathering Silver's baby. *Navid and Liam become friends again, and decide to go into business together. *Liam accidentally sets the bar on fire and lets it burn to collect the insurance money to get Vanessa out of his life. Music *All Mine by Little Red *California by Tamar Kaprelian *Good Time by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen *About Us by Crazy Love *This Kiss by Carly Rae Jepsen *Circles Around The Sun by Dispatch *Angels by The XX *Cherokee by Cat Power *Until We Get There by Lucius *Shadows by Au Revoir Simone Photos 501tayade.jpeg 501guys.jpeg 501austin.jpeg 501adaustin.jpeg 501wilsons.jpeg 501siblings.jpeg 501group.jpeg screen shots Fdaf.png Ttt.png Te45.png Tett.png Category:90210 Season 5 Category:90210 Episodes